wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Medley
Wiggly Medley is the closing credits/last song for videos such as The Wiggles Movie, Wiggle Time! (1998 video), The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park, and The Wiggly Big Show. It is usually sung at the end of Wiggles concert, and has been performing ever since. Song Credits Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (EMI) Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (EMI) Hot Potato * J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (EMI) It's A Pirate Party On The Goodship Feathersword * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (EMI) Fruit Salad * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (EMI) Rock-a-Bye Your Bear * A.Field/G.Page EMI Quack Quack * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) Personnel * RECORDED BY CHRIS BROOKS * MIXED BY CHRIS BROOKS, ANTHONY MCKENZIE AND PHIL JUDD * ASSISTANT ENGINEER - MATT "BARON VON" ACLAND * VOCALS BY GREG PAGE. * BACKING VOCALS BY PAUL PADDICK, GREG TRUMAN, CAROLYN FERRIE AND KEVIN BENNETT. * GUITARS - MURRAY COOK * BASS - MURRAY COOK * ALL OTHER KEYBOARDS - JEFF FATT * TRUMPET - DOMINIC LINDSAY Song Lyrics Weeeee, let's dance everybody (Spoken by Dorothy) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? I love to (Spoken by Dorothy) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Well, first you shake your hands, and you put them on your hips. (This is fun.) You sway from side to side and let your backbone slip. Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Yummy yummy yummy yummy Fruit salad How about some hot potatoes? (spoken by Anthony) Hot potato Hot potato (Hot potato Hot potato) Hot potato Hot potato (Hot potato Hot potato) Hot potato Hot potato (potato) potato (potato) Potato potato potato Ooh wooh, wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy gimme that gimmie that gimmie that food Wooh, wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy gimmie that Gimmie that gimmie that What do we do now, Greg? What can we do now? (spoken by Anthony) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (oh hoh) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (everybody's twisting) Well, we're gonna gonna go up and go down get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? What's next, Greg (spoken by Anthony) It's a pirate party (ahoy there me hearties) (spoken by Feathersword) On the good ship Feathersword Ahoy there me hearties, it's my pirate party Everybody welcome aboard It's a pirate party (ahoy there me hearties) On the good ship Feathersword Ahoy there me hearties, it's my Pirate party (ooh hoh) Everybody welcome aboard) Everybody clap, everybody sing. (la la la la) Bow to your partner, then you turn around. (yippie) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep, shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Say hello, big red car, say hello, big red car Say hello, big red car, say hello, big red car Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Say hello, big red car, say hello, big red car Say hello, big red car, say hello, big red car Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy (fade out) Gallery Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-1998Live.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" FruitSalad-Live.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Hot Potato" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" It'saPirateParty-WigglyMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Rock-a-bye Your Bear" QuackQuack-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Quack Quack" JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the end WigglyMedley-Live.jpg|The Wiggly Group WigglyMedley-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Disneyland prologue WigglyMedley-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland version Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" Disneyland live FruitSalad-DisneylandLive.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Fruit Salad" Disneyland live HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Hot Potato" Disneyland live CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Disneyland live It'saPirateParty-DisneylandLive.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "It's A Pirate Party" Disneyland live WigglyMedley-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggly Big Show Prologue WigglyMedley-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggly Big Show Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-December1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy singing "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing WagsOnStageIn1998.jpg GregandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy It'saPirateParty-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party" Wags,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Murray and Officer Beaples Dorothy,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Rock-a-bye Your Bear" WagsandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray QuackQuack-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Quack, Quack" DorothyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry Captain,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Officer Beaples TheWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples JeffSleepinginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff sleeping (Notice that there's the toy lawnmower from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" JeffWakingUpinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" JeffinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Awake at last! WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|Song title WigglyMedley-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow song title TheWigglyGroupin2001.jpg|2001 Performamce Songs In Wiggly Medley: *Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *Fruit Salad - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *Hot Potato - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) *Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - (A Field, G Page) *Quack Quack - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Appearances Video *The Wiggles Movie (end credits) *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) (bonus clip from The Wiggles Big Show) * The Wiggly Big Show * The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park Album *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Episode * Play (a.k.a. At Play) *Travel Trivia *The Live at Disneyland version has 100 shots more than any other songs. *In The Wiggly Big Show version, The Wiggles are in the clothes they wore for the re-recording of Shaky Shaky. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Medley songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:John Field Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Series 2 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles